Tale Of The Rejected Hero
by mubarak0391
Summary: A tale of the hero who was rejected again and again but he still rose still fought yet gone unnoticed .he sacrificed everything for the humanity and yet called a monster .people hated him for everything and yet he spread love for others .This is the tale of uzumaki naruto who goes through hell achieve long lasting dream of his loved ones through hard crifice pain hate love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0

Heros who are symbol of peace symbol of hope a person who acts as courageous defender a person of noble deeds a person who bleeds who sweats who fights until it's dying breath for us a person who sacrifice his whole life for the sake of humanity. The person whom we idolise whom we look upto a person we love and we cry if he is hurt a person who is our hope everyday we sleep without a stress because we know he is there keeping us safe.

Hagoromo otsutsuki or we know as the sage of six path the first weilder of rinnegan or .samasara eyes the first jhichuriki of juubi the legend among legends the person who defeated kaguya otsutsuki a being so powerful that told cannot be defeated was beaten by his own sons by defeating her he became a hero of humanity and creator of ninshu .

Hashirama senju the god shinob known i for his battle prowess Hashirama sought peace for the shinobi world, and to that end founded Konohagakure with his clan, his childhood friend and rival: Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha clan. He spent years opposing the practice of sending children to war and dreamed of a shinobi system where a child could be around others his or her age, never needing to "grow up" prematurely on the that end he became very devoted to Konoha upon its foundation, as it was the realisation of his dream for peaceful childhoods. He wanted the rest of the village to cherish what Konoha represented just as much as he did, encouraging them to regard every villager as part of one large family that should always look out for each other. As Hokage, his job was to protect that family at all costs, even if that cost was his life. This philosophy, known as the "Will of Fire", would become a cornerstone of Konoha teachings for decades after his even fought his own childhood friend when he threatened to destroy that peace and killed him in battle for his village .he was hailed as a hero in leaf village for his heroic deeds.

Yondaime hokage The most famous person among hidden leaf known for his heroic deeds on battle fields the man known for single handedly slaughtering iwas thousand shinob during 3 shinob war and earning the moniker of yellow flash and cause due to which onoki to make his army retreat and calling end to the war .The man who earned the rank of ss in bingo book and flee on sight order .and the one who stopped the rampaged kyuubi and masked shinob .

Like these there are many other heroes in shinobi world known the sannins and many others .but what about the heroes what about the heroes who died and sacrificed their life and These people have committed their lives to fighting poverty and bringing hope to dark places in the world. They've crawled through the mud and muck, enduring more than their fair share of discomfort .They aren't celebrities and you won't see them on the crowd. But they give of themselves for the greater good. They act nobly. Their lives yet, we forget to acknowledge their sacrifice. They receive no parades or holidays. They largely go unnoticed, and this is unfortunate.

This is another story of another of the unsung hero who is rejected again and again and yet he went out of his way to protect and give hope a unsung hero who's life was full of sacrifces tears pain loss of loved ones and a hero of noble a hero who gave everything for the humanity and yet was humble a hero who never graced light lived in shadows of humanity never questioning never complaining who went on and on to bring peace and yet went unknown i invite you all to the story uzumaki naruto tale of unsung hero.

Village hidden in the leaf

Come on everyone we need to stop it atleast before lord fourth comes .give everything you've got to protect the village and the loved one which are counting us .said the man with black hair and brown said was unknown among the villagers but he knew his duty .

"Hai".were the chorus voice among the defenders of all knew they don't stand a chance against disaster which was in front of them they know they are going to die today but they also know that even a single second can save the lives of many

Suddenly there was laughter amongst the defenders loud booming laughter .

"You know people will think we are going nuts after seeing us laughing in the face of this disaster .said a man among them he too was laughing among others they were acting like nothing big was happening.

"man i wish I was laid atleast once now i think i am going to die virging ".said a man with white hair and black eyes when he said that words even more laughter started ringing .among them was one man who was looking at them stupidly .the said man was a chinna with brown hair black eyes he wore his bandana around his neck with average height and normal build he don't know what to say to their companions he was fearing what will happen to his family when he will die .when more laughter started to come .he shouted.

"What do you all think is this a joke or something ?laughing and chatting like nothing is going to happen .we are facing a natural disaster which can kill us in the blink of an eye and you all...

"Shut up you pussy . You think we don't know what we are facing .you think we dont know that we can die any moment know .you are not the only one who has family waiting for you well let me remind you .i have two of my children waiting for me at my house thinking that there father will come back after this and everything will be normal again . Well come to reality buddy each of us has a precious person waiting for us."said the commander of the group while looking at his comrades.

"Look we all are worried about our family and we know today will be our last day while fighting this thing but so is the life of shinobi anything can happen at anytime death will be at the my door step i will still laugh and say the same thing I am not scared of anything because I am a shinobi of hidden leaf who has the pride and heart of .even if i die today the tale of us will be told in history to come and will of fire burn brighter than ever and younger generation will know ua as the heroes who died on the battle field while protecting village . My village will remember me as a pride full lion not as a cry baby. Said the now the roaring commander hesuddenly shouted .we are shinobi of...he left the sentence hanging

When every shinobi in the vicinity roared at the adrenale speech .of hidden mood was and fighting spirit of the soldiers were lifted to a new high they were laughing and running while they attacking the beast .when suddenly the beast preparing a concentrated attack in its mouth it started taking shape of a large ball of energy everyone present there started sweating after the destruction .

Oi oi you've got to be kidding me does any of our attack hurt that thing .said a young shinobi

"probably not".we need to get back to business.c commander hold the kyuubi for sometime i need sometime for final preparation .can i count you on that."said

"Hai hokage-sama".the man said to the man now identified a the village leader .

"Thanks you".said the hokage".it won't take long will be fine."

"You heard our hokage men get down to business".said the commander ."hai"came a chorus response

Scene change

A soft singing of a women was heard inside a stories house near the hokage voice of the owner had a beautiful red hair which was flowing down her the said woman was average in colour with whitish skin she wore green top and white blouse inside.s he a soothing voice with a sadness. In her voice while cradling a baby boy in her arms said child had red hair blue eyes he had the face of her mother with sharpness of his father the boy was listening to his mother intently and smiling with innocence in his face the mother saw it smiled a sad smile because she knew something bad is going to happen to them another voice interrupted them a crying of .baby

She went to the source of the voice and saw a baby girl was crying the said girl had blonde hair with light red streaks and violet eyes .the mother saw and said."naruto iam going to put you inside the until your sister gets silent ok so be a good boy ."said boy saw saw her mother and gurgled like saying he understood the mother saw this and said ."you know I am great full that i have you as my son ".

Then she keptthe baby boy in the cradle and picked the girl in her arms and started singing again when suddenly a voice came in the room she turned towards source of the voice and saw her husband standing there the man had a sadness in his blue eyes ."kushina its time are you ready have you decided who is going to be the one?"

"You know I can never choose its like you are asking me send one my child to hell for this village they are my life minato. Why can't you take some one else instead take me seal it inside of me i will take it to my grave...

"You know if at was the case i would have sealed it inside me never burdening my children with this situation they are my pride my life kushina understand that i am the hokage how can I ask someone else child when I am not willing own".said minato with a sadness in his voice .

When suddenly a roar of utmost rage was heard outside the village the villagers was panicking suddenly he picked up the baby boy kushina saw this and went towards her husband with a pleading eyes"pls minato .."

"I am sorry kushina but you have to forgive me ,naruto i am going to put a terrible burden on you i know you would probably hate me for this but I can't trust anyone else other than you with this because I can feel it you will come on top of this burden become the best".said minato with sadness and pride in his voice

Kushina kept the girl hand inside the cradle towards minato ."atleast take me with you i can help you with this i know you are going to use. that seal .you will require preparation time take me i can help you."said kushina with pleading in her voice.

Minato saw this and knew he will regret the decision but he saw in her eyes that there was no other choice and releasing a sigh he . "fine"

Kushina turned towards her daughter and said ."misaka stay here mama will be coming really quick to you ok kiddo don't cry".with that said she turned towards her husband and said "we can go noe".but after listening the words from her mother the girl started crying like knowing her mother was telling lie to her .and knowing she her parents again

Scene change after the end of battle

There were smoke and fire every where .area houses were destroyed flames were rising high in the sky blood of many shinobi lay on the ground inside that destruction a small baby boy was crying heavily like he had lost something important he had red hair with three whisker marks on his chicks with a intricate seal mark on his belly confirming that he was the new human sacrifice for stopping the destructive kyuuubi no kitsune .

A man walked inside the battle field and saw every body laying down on the ground with sadness and sorrow in his eyes .he saw the boy that was crying and went towards it he saw two figure laying on the ground one blonde man and other a woman with red hair and years started coming from.h is eyes "it shouldn't have to be like this.m minato kushina it shouldn't have been to be like this."

Suddenly the voice of the child broke his thoughts he walked towards the child who was in centre of the battle field .he went to child and saw boy with three wisker marks on each cheeks with red hair like his mother and striking blue eyes like his with tannish white skin staring at curiosity .he saw the child and went to pick it up he saw the seal on the child belly and knew that child was unknown of the burden he was carrying ."why a child is forced to carry such a burden i am sorry child i wasn't able to help save your parents forgive me".said the old kage with tears in hia eyes the baby boy gurgulled something and kept his tiny hands on hia tears as if rubbing them and telling him not to old saw this gesture and smiled bitterly .and was ready to. move

He saw the child's dead parents with heavy heart and picked up the child the child had a striking resemblance mother and father with red hair and hair and chhubby face he has his father eyes with sharpness and intensity .he muttered some words .child and started moving forward towards the village .

When he neared the village gates many shinobi bowed to him in respect and asking him about their hokage he did not informed anyone he delayed but seeing his eyes with sadness they knew something bad had happened.

When he was near hokage tower appeared before anbu was average in height with body of perfect athlete he was traditional anbu outfit with inu saw towards hokage and asked what happened .

The old holage nodded his head with sadness the anbu saw it and knew what had happened to his hokage- .they sacrificed themselves for village .looks like I failed again protecting my precious persons what good am i when i can't even protect my kage .

"You shouldn't blame yourself inu it was their decision we it . old hokage when suddenly the child in his arms woke saw anbu he started making amusing notices and was reaching for his mask the inu mask anbu saw and .mak knowing who the child and knowing he was decided by his parents for carrying the burden .he reached for the child's hand the child caught him ."so he is the one chosen between ..."

"Yes". old kage knowing full well what the anbu ..Was saying

"Will they be living together?"

"sorry but they can't as soon as the villager knows what the little one has in him the villager .will make his life difficult and the person close to him will be indanger all the time and i want them both safe said theold kage."beside the young girl will be given with her god mother if not she will go on a rampage demanding her to be given to her and knows about young naruto than she will stop at nothing but take him and adopt him as her child since kushina was her best friend .And her husband was close friend to minato they are already not favoured in village and i cannot make people hate .said old kage with tiredness in his voice .

"So what is going to happen i can take care of him he is my sensie son hokage sama i can take care of him surely." Said the anbu masked with determination in his voice making the old kage know of his decision.

"I am sorry inu but I cannot do this so that as to not raise any suspicious on his birth identity i am really sorry minato has made many enemies on the battle field and if word goes out that he has a son and daughter they will stop at nothing but to kill them or do many terrible things .but I have already made my decision and it is really cruel for this young one .i just hope he has heart to forgive me ."said the old kage with his regret and sadness .

The anbu looked at him clearly knowing that child will be burdened more after today .how cruel is life he thought wit tears falling from his eyes inside child looked at him smiled for him and old kage not knowing what was wrong but assuring his own way that everything will be kage smiled sadly at him.

"Lord third what is this child name" came a voice

Horizon sarutobi looked at .than at baby said."his name is uzumaki naruto".the said perked after hearing the name and laughed and assuring like it.

"Looks like he like the name given to him." said the anbu with dog mask

"Yes he certainly does afterall it was the name given by his parents. " said the old kage ."let us move inu everybody will be waiting for me and they have question that needs to answered ".

Not farway from the leaf village a dark.s silhouette appeared beside the trees thinking and analysing what he saw and heard he had been waiting for this opportunity for many years the got it many but not the right person but out of nowhere this happens he gave a predatory laugh which quite scary due to to the situation when he finally stooped ."intresting after so many years of waiting patiently looks like it's finally time ,the shinobi is going to change for better or worse and you uzumaki naruto will be centre of it i will make sure.,"said the man "i will meet you very soon uzumaki naruto after all i have chosen you are the chosen one".he said this and disappeared in darkness of night marking the day from which shinobi world will change. "I need to make preparations for my upcoming meeting with with my choose child".

_%_

Hello everyone this is my first story in fanfic so forgive me if there is mistake i hope for constructive critics and I require a beta reader pls review I am new I need some inspiration from readers to write ideas are welcome from everyone next chapter will be updated soon read and

till then over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the new chapter of this tale.

I do not own naruto or any of its character however I do own the story which is com8ng out of my head

Chapter 1.

Current location hokage- tower.

The hokage tower is a large mansion occupied by the Hokage during their reign, and is located close to both the Academy and Hokage Rock Circular in design, it is also one of the largest buildings in Konohagakure, towering over most other buildings. There is also the kanji for "Fire" (火) painted on the roof it is also the place which has grace the most powerful shinobi in the land of fire .currently it was occupied by hiruzen sarutobi the third hokage of village hidden in leaf .he was sitting behind the desk and signing some document .

on his right side lay the red head boy sleeping peace fully in a crib .occasionally smiling and gurgling in his seeing this hiruzen smiled kindly at the young child was really smart for a day young seeing him he thought what will become of him after today.

realizing that he was going through the negative thoughts .he shut his eyes and started thinking about the upcoming meeting .and stated making plan and arrangement for his village and what security measure were needed to be taken because as it is know konoha is vulnerable to outsiders and spies from another village "looks like i need contact jiraya soon ".mumbled the hokage to himself

his thoughts were interrupted by new the new presence in the room ."lord hokage the clan heads and civilian heads have gathered for meeting and waiting for your presence".said the now arrive anbu with emotionless voice

hiruzen saw the arrived anbu and and gave him signal that he is ready for the meeting."you know sometime i feel you anbu enjoy the meeting session more than anyone "said the old kage with a tired voice .said anbu saw the old hokage and gave a light chuckle and replied.

"yes we definitely enjoy this session after all it is the only moment we have some form of entertainment by seeing all clan head and civilian fight like a five year old child".said the anbu with slight amusement in his voice

hiruzen saw this sighed knowing full well that he cannot avoid it"well lets get this over with".said the old hokage"inu look after naruto for me if anything protect him with your life."

"hai hokage sama"said the anbu with neutral voice with that said the old man and anbu left the room.

scene change ...

meeting hall

the meeting hall was a very normal looking room with a circular big table made of stone placed in the center of the room one side of the table consisted shinobi clan heads seats and the other side consisted of the seats of adviser of hall of the room were painted white in colour .inside the hall there were several anbu present hidden away from the normal senses.

the shinobi clan consisted of nara,yamanaka,akimichi,hyuuga,sarutobi,inuzuka,aburame,senju and uchiha and the civillian side consisted of head trader ,treasures and union head of from that there were advisor of finally hokage

the seating arrangement were as follows starting first was aburame Aburame Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. the clan is also very secretive among other .the mebers of the clans are very silent can become very dangerous when they want to. Shibi aburame the current clan head of aburame clan like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a mustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū.he is also a jonin of konoha.

next to aburame were inzuka clan. the Inuzuka Clan is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their are also very loyal towards their comrade and village .they have fierce attitude towards are the current best tracking in current clan head Tsume has an animalistic look on her face and has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her is also a tokebetsu jounin of konoha.

next to the inuzuka came The Akimichi Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure .Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret nature they they are very calm nature sweet person who hate listening some calling fat ,if called so then all calm nature goes to gutter. their clan head akimichi Chōza is a tall big boned man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with Armour tied around his head he also wore a pair of silver hooped earrings. personality akimichi clan head is a gentle and caring man with great wisdom and loving personality and deep and unwavering trust for his comrades even going as far as sacrificing himself for theirs life and good for the village.

next to akimichi were yamanaka clan .the yamanaka was another important clan of hidden leaf village the members of this clan has a notable features of blonde hair and blue eyes .they are the clan who specialize in mind reading techniques due to which they are good at intelligence gathering ,espionage and are used in torture and investigation department and some person were good at sensory abilities due to their current clan head yamanaka inoichi is a average height man with long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. he wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Interrogation Unit, complete with a long black overcoat. Inoichi has a calm and perceptive nature, he generally stays calm under pressure. He is also very analytical being able to put together the information he gets from his also specialize in many of his clan techniques.

next to the yamanaka sat nara clan . The Nara Clan is known for their intelligence in the village, their tending to deer such and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin clan has kept a book with various medicine telling us that they are are skilled in the area of medicine and healing are the clan who had created the akimichi had a book on medicine in their clan storing their well known knowledge inside the of the nara are well known for their laziness and their lack of motivation they tend to sleep rather than find all the situation how could we say"troublesome""especially women".their current clan head shikaku nara he has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. Shikaku had two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable Nara is the Jōnin Commander of Konohagakure, head of the Nara clan and is a member of an Ino–Shika–Chō trio alongside Inoichi Yamanaka and Chōza Akimichi.

next to them sat hyuga Hyūga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.[1] All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted Byakugan , a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its hyugais a shinobi from Konohagakure as well as the current head of the Hyūga has long, brown hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown he is a typical hyuuga, Hiashi's personality is very stern and strict,he has a no nonsense attitude .and has a fierce rivalry to their dojutsu counterpart believing that theirs is the most power clan in village.

and finally the uchiha founding clan of konoha alongside with senju clan. Uchiha clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. The Uchiha clan are most feared for their dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. They can use their Sharingan to see chakra, cast various genjutsu, and, most infamously, copy opponents' are very skillful fighter ranging from taijutsu ,ninjutsu to various ninja faced an uchiha in a battlefield shinobi prefers it is wiser to personality can be described as a prideful lion if hurt it can inflict severe damage to its opponent . the thing that distinguishes the uchiha among others are their coal black eyes and thier cold attitude towards other and their superiority is said the best to rile up an uchiha is hurt their pride. their current clan head As leader of the Uchiha, Fugaku is focused on the clan's interest and welfare and had a strong sense of responsibility. Heis seen as a stern and uncaring man while he is seen as a father-figure to the rest of the is also much more wise than his clan, willing to cooperate with hokage for the welfare of the wise fugaku had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back.

on the advisor side of hoksge were his three team mates naming homura mitokado. Homura has grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears similar garbs to those that Hiruzen.

koharu utatane. she maintains her original hairstyle without the bangs. The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in is a stern, and strong-willed individual who is noted to always have Konoha's best interests in mind. She holds the belief that the group is more important than any of its individual members.

danzo shimura final member of team tobirama along with previous two mentioned along with third hokage formed a four man cell in their youth days for the village. Danzō can be seen as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged . Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces. Danzō is a completely calm, cold and collected individual who did not allow his emotions to surface. Due to being raised in times of war, Danzō's beliefs differed from those of the Hokage as he felt that the interests of the village should be placed above all else, even ethics and morals. Danzō is also treacherous by nature eliminating everything he sees as a threat even his own belief is that shinobi should sacrifice everything for village even their life if neede be.

currently the council was full with anticipation of the third hokage to come,they were thinking of what the future would be of their village varying from economical to military and security .they were all on the edge due to the situation which has arise currently the population of konoha was becoming unrest due to the current situation in village answer were asked ...

when everyone was on their thoughts the room of the council room opened everyone present turned their attention to door waiting for the arrival which was expected.

hiruzen came inside the meeting hall with his anbu walking side by side evry step of his he saw room and everyone present in the room with calculative gaze and judging their reaction and judging by their he can safely say that they had got the update on minato sacrifice .although some were sad they they knew they had to move on and make the proper decision for the future of the with this the third hokage took his seat along with other council member and motioned for the meeting to start.

first to start the conversation ws none other than danzo."hokage-sama am i right to assume the fourth hokage has sacrificed his life in battle against the kyuubi .as you are currently taking the seat seat of hokage?"said danzo with calm he knew minato has lost his life but he had to break the ice for the meeting to start.

"hai danzo you right to assume the minato has lost his life in the battle against kyuubi. he fought valiantly in battle and gave his life in order to prevent the rampage of the body has been retrieved along with other soldier there will be ceremony conducted after this meeting to honour their in battlefield for stopping kyuubi and it is compulsory that everyone come to the ceromony by i understood old hokage with a stern voice .

a collective "hai"was heard in the room after the statement was said .the reaction was of sorrow and sadness due to the losses every clan had lost some of their member in battle some lost their friend .they want cry want to be miserable but they knew they cant because future is waiting and drowning in the sorrow of lost one was not what their friends want from them so the meeting continued ...

"before the meeting continues i want my adviser to take civilian side of council and conduct a meeting regarding how to stabilize economy of village" .the civilian council stared at the hokage in disbelief due to the order which was given to were going to protest until hokage raised his hand told them to be quite ."i am not disrespecting you or anything i know you had a Right to know what has happened in battle field .but believe me your help is more required in economy side so please ..."the hokage said and bowed to them.

"but hokage sama we have a right to know what happened in the battle we had lost our kage in this battle so how can you remove us from the meeting".said a furious civilian member

"i dont mean to remove you satoshi-San but i want you all to concentrated on the economic part of the village so that we can become stable enough to come out of this situation and i am placing this responsibility on your all shoulder so that shinobi side can concentrate on security side of the village said the old kage making them see what he wants ."i want all the shinobi and civilian to come together and work with each other on this situation '

a single civilian council member saw this and was speechless due to the request and pleading in the hokage voice he knew he was geniunly asking them"but before we go and conduct our meeting will we be informed of what decision you took in this area before releasing in the public".said a councilmen with respect and hopefulness.

"but Goro-san this is not right we have a right...he was cut off by goros authoritive voice which made no room for arguing and all the civilian member knew it

"we have matters in hand to deal with shinji-san, hokage-sama has given us a order to follow and we must do that without any argument of questions because the word of a kage is law in leaf village ."said goro."do you understood ?"

"hai goro-san".said sinji with slight fear in his tone."i am sorry for questioning your words hokage-sama,whatever you would have thought it would have been good and betterment of our village ".said shinji

"goro-san ,shinji-san you will know what happens in this meeting before anyone else in the village and thank you for understanding me".said the old kage. the civilian side nodded their head at the kage words

with that the civilian along with the adviser started moving away from the hall. as this was happening hiruzen saw danzo moving along with others .he stopped him."danzo you have to wait i may require one adviser with me for help can you do it"the old war hawk danzo looked at him questioningly and with curiosity but replied...anyhow

"hai hokage-sama as you wish" the old war hawk. after the reply was made after the the members told to move left the chamber .

"so minato is dead hokage sama , you know it would be a pain in the ass to inform the villagers and the chaos that will occur after that it will be to troublesome to handle."said shikakau with his bored voice with slight hint of sadness that can be traced if someone correctly."mind telling us the information on how the kyuubi was defeated hokage-sama as far as i know kyuubi or any other tailed beast cannot be killed since they are a mass of chakra with sentiment .even if killed they are they would reform again in this world given the logical reason would be to seal it for that this situation doesn't arise again .but given the situation i would hazard a guess even though a prodigy minato himself knew that is an impossible task to seal kyuubi for my next question comes how did he defeat the kyuubi did he seal it inside someone or something else happened"the lazy nara said with the hint of emotion apart from laziness in his voice

The old kage looked at nara with surprised expression on his face, surprised because he had been right on the mark while while giving the suggesting theory of what must have happened in the battle .and he was right on the money with this i think the nara are to clever for their own good .that said he saw everyone in the room waiting for the question to be answered which was presented in front of saw towards shikakau and cursed him in his thoughts for putting him such a situation although he was going to tell them about on his own terms but now looking at the things he knew he cant."hai shikaku you are correct to assume that kyuubi cannot be defeated via normal means so drastic measure had been taken due to which we had lost our kage".said the old kage he did not answer the other part of the question since he wanted to come clear to him for their answer.

another voice rose in chamber a calm and collected shibi aburame"as shikaku said before since kyuubi cannot be defeated via normal means and as we all knew minato_san was a prodigy in sealing artsso am i safe to assume other means which we are talking about is sealing arts .if so how and where and how much strong is the seal i am not underestimating or challenging minato-san work so dont get me wrong hokage-sama.

"don't get him wrong hokage-sama since kyuubi is too powerful even among the tailed beast .we just wanted to know is the seal strong enough to contain it ?.as u known seal can be broken by overpowering or tampering from outside or by some other seal master who can solve the mystery of the seals"came another voice this time it came from the stoic hyuga clan head who was patiently waiting for his question to be didn't knew minato on personal level but he knew that he was a capable enough in his work to keep the village safe and its people who live in it and the present sacrifice can attest to that.

the old kage looked at the hyuga clan for a minute before sighing and replying in a tired tone which attested to its age"hai hiashi the seal is perfectly capable of holding the kyuubi and before you question about the seal i have to inform it was a seal created by former uzumaki for sealing away tailed no the seal cant be temperd without proper knowledge of the seal which has been place for imprisoning the kyuubi and since it was a seal which was made by the uzumaki itself you can only assume how much complicated and mind wracking it would be and as u know there are not much uzumaki left in the shinobi world so it is safe to say to say that the seal is safe ,but then to it will be looked upon periodically for safety purpose by our seal master and condition will be reported to me directly".said the old kage

everybody was contemplating what the sandaime hokage had said and thinking and making their decision accordingly,while this was happening a man was thinking deeply about twhat the hokage said and asked the question which was not asked by his fellow council men, suddenly a voice rose among them ,the said voice belong to none other uchiha fugaku"hokage-sama as you had informed us that the kyuubi had been sealed safely ,mind telling us where it is sealed ,or if i should ask more precisely in whom it is sealed?asked fugaku with anticipation and almost scared to know the he can already see the hokage old face getting tense and sorrowful and he can hazard a guess already .then suddenly all person in the room got silence waiting patiently for the old kage to reply the answer for question which was raised .

"hai it is sealed inside a person since kyuubi cannot be sealed inside any other thing so a human sacrifice was made to seal it."answer the old kage with sadness in his voice and he saw everyone's face they were all stunned by the revelation since they knew what this meant ...

"hokage-sama might i ask you who that person is ,if my memory serves me right inorder to seal a bijuu inside a person, the said person should be fairly young with undeveloped chakra coils which is one of the condition in sealing a tailed beast chakra inside a person."said danzo je was the only person who hadn't asked his question in meeting and waht way ask it

"hai it was a sealed inside a new born baby ,as my fellow adviser had told you all one of the condition to seal the kyuubi inside a person is that it should have a undeveloped chakra coils and as you all know the chakra coil of the new born baby is undeveloped,and luckily for the village and unluckily for the child was born on the day ".said hokage might as well tell them all things but leaving somethings out."the child is currently in my office sleeping parents of the child had died during the attack and the child is currently an orphan,and the identity of the child is unknown ,the child is boy with the name given to him after his birth by his parents and it was their last wish that their child to be seen as a hero for the sacrifice and don't go searching for medical records as you wont find any information on child ,i was personally present for its birth."said the old kage cryptically informing the ones who understood who the child is and who its parents were .one who got the information among them was fugaku he knew what has happened now and what will happen afterwards.

when this all was happening danzo had a thoughtful look on his face he had heard of the situation that hiruzen had informed . now that they have a jhinchuriki in their hands which is a advantage considering many points if trained properly can be raised a perfect weapon for the protection of the village ,he saw all clan head and knew one of them will be raising the question for the adoption of the boy and it was done as soon as his thoughts ended.

"by your permission hokage-sama i would like to adopt the child in my custody and raise him in a fine shinobi for our village" said hyuuga clan head.

" HO hyuuga-san please do tell us what made you think that the child will be allowed to be adopted in your clan?"said the uchiha clan head

"because my clan can provide the child with everything that is required for raising a good shinobi ."said the hyuuga head with slight anger in his voice .

"and am i right to assume that you are telling that we all cant provide the child with proper necessities if so than you are indirectly disrespecting us ?and i might take this an offence .said the uchiha clan head with superiority in his knew he had caught the hyuuga in his words like always"and what about his social life hyuuga san he might become a good shinobi but what about his personal life as far as i can tell your clan does not give the best of impression for day today life".

the akimichi clan saw this and was laughing internally on the situation and thought man fugaku do know how to push hiashi button saw other clan head each had the same expression as him he then saw hokage and stopped i his mid laugh oh man lord third is getting irritates now may be we should stop this before something bad happens"hey shikaku you need to stop them .and dont tell me it will be troublesome for you interfering because if you dont than some else might and it wont be pleasant for anyone of us ."said akimichi clan head silently wisphering in his friend ears

shikaku the nara clan head saw this and saw what choza was referring to sighed damn you fugaku for making this topic extend like a chewing gum if you dont stop we are all goonaa...he was stoppped in his mid thought by a powerfull blast of killer intent .

everyone in the room stopped in thier thought process the current bickering duo stopped thier ranting and saw the hokage and froze in thier rant ."fugaku and hiashi if you two dont this nonsense fight at once i will have remove you two from the chamber for duration of the meeting without taking your votes in account and believe me i will do it even if i have to use force for am i clear in my words you two".two nods was seen and rest of the clan also nodded .a

and one more thing hiashi and others those who are present here the child wont be given to anyone and i mean anyyone".said the hokage without any choice

some clan heads try to raise the issue but was silence by the old kage saw this and thought so you still have it in you to do what it takes to maintain order in village and meeting .may the future is not as bleak as i thought .

"the child will be placed in the orphanage so that a family will be given to him no clan heads are given permission to adopt the child i want him to have a normal life and that is final decision from me there will no further argument on this"hiruzen knew it was cruel of him but he wants the child to have a normal life which cannot be given in clan due to thier traditions and rules which they follow .if given to any clan that clan might become to powerfull and might cause unrest among other clan head which i dont want .giving him to a normal family will mean that he can have a normal life and learn what life truly is by working be he will hate me but it will good for him in future .

"hokage sama i have come to known that minato had a wife who gave birth to a baby girl before her death due to unknown circumstances .i want to know where that child is ,as her responsibility of raising falls on my clan ."said the uchiha clan head

hiruzen saw fugaku and nodded to him as if telling him he knows "yes fugaku they have daughter who is resting in infirmary you can later come to my office and finalize the document for adoption of minatos daughter legally"said the old kage

"hokage sama i am also applying for adoption of minato daughter...but he was stopped in his sentence by hokage himself

" no you cant hiashi because minato has legally made fugaku and her wife legal gaurdians of their child by signing documents and vice versa .so i am sorry to say you can apply for this ".said the hokage with sadness dripping from his danzo and shikaku saw this why is he sad he should be happy that minato daughter will be in safe hands so why they want to ask to ask the question but kknew they wont get an answer.

"so is this it i would like the meeting to proceed further without any interruption".said the old kage .

time skip 3 hours later

"so this will be it hokage sama "asked the adviser danzo

"hai danzo this will be it and i would like to make an decree of forbidding anyone telling about the new jhinchuriki to anyone ".said the old kage with a authority in his voice he did not want the child to know about the his status early in his life he wants him to enjoy his life before he is ready to face the truth ."the punishment for breaking the decree will be death"said the old kage with finalising his statement.

"hai hokage sama"came a chorus voice

"fugaku you might want to come to my office for finalizing the adoption process of young misaka as soon as possible and then i want her surname not to be known by namikaze because of security reason u can inform her of status when she is oldenough to understand"said old kage

"hai hokage sama"said fugaku with that the meeting ended and everyone started to leave the chamber "danzo i want the process to be started by today itself as we are now currently we risk of many spies invading the village so i want you too capture them and extract the information from them and returned them to their village'SAID the old kage.

"hai hokage sama"said the old war i am getting to old for this shit why cant someone else take this job .hiruzen thought and went to his chamber.

scene change evenig in hokage tower

knock knock came a voice from behind the door

"hai come in"came the voice of old kage

when the door of the hokage office opened in came the uchiha clan head along with his wife .for the pending adoption process of the young misaka .he saw the face of women who came with fugaku Mikoto Uchiha was a jōnin from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Mikoto is a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. Mikoto is a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be. After the Nine-Tails was stopped, Mikoto went to the hospital to check on Kushina's newborn child, greatly saddened after she knew what happened to her dear friend.

she had heard from her husband what had happened during the battle and how kyuubi was stopped and what hokage decision was regarding the new born child carrying kyuubi as its jailer,and she was not happy after listening it .

the hokage saw mikoto face and knew that this session was not going to end well for him,but he have to be firm on his decision ."a very good evening fugaku-kun,mikoto-chan came here for...the hokage words were not listened by the running mikoto who went straight for the child's crib that was in the room in that she saw a young boy with red hair not more than one day old sleeping peacefully . when she saw the child she was frozen in her place by looking at similarity he has to his mother,"he looks just like her although, his face resembles a bit like his he is copy of his mother".he saw the child and was unable to resist the motherly instinct in her.

she went towards the child pick him up and hold him in her hand .when her hand touched the child body the young boy was wide awake when she looked at his eyes pure ocean blue as if the ocean was poured in to his eyes, looking at her peacefully with innocence of a child . she couldn't hold it anymore and started crying for what had occurred .after seeing the women cry the child reached up to her face with his tiny arms and placing it on her eyes as if telling her not to cry with some gurgles in his on his voice patterns,mikoto suddenly saw the child who was having a innocent smile on his face telling her that everything will be okay.

"you know he is really brave and clever for a young child, understanding someones pain without even knowing them."came the voice of fugaku ."and become a feral beast if their loved ones or their village was harmed and the third world war was a prime example of what they were capable of i am really proud to call them my friends and my family that i never had as a brother."said fugaku

"he has inherited it from his parents they were always caring towards every individual they met and helped them if needed even if it were their enemy.i am just scared to know what this child has go through for the burden which has been upon him. will he be alright or will he get a proper house or will they love him like his parents would have i will always be restless knowing that one of my family member is out there fighting for his life while i cannot do anything for a crying mikoto with venom in her voice."i will always hate you for this hiruzen sarutobi from the depth of my heart for the decision you had placed on him."her sharingan flared to life after the statement.

"mikoto please stop ,and turn off your sharingan you shouldn't blame hokage for this ...he was cut off by angry mikoto who furious and was ready to fire an fire style jutsu on him for saying that

"and why shouldn't i fugaku he is placing a child in a pack of hungry wolf who are waiting for eating him alive ,how do you think i should take this news,when that child is going to be my friends memory. said mikoto with anger evident in her voice.

"and you think you are the only one who has lost a loved in that battle,minato was like a brother to me who was present on every stage of my life he had helped me when i was down he had shared my burden my pain so what do you think i am feeling good doing this to the child of my best friend i have argued with him about this topic and shown me what will happen to the child and to uchiha clan if we adopt the child ,atleast we have mikasa she will be under threat from the moment it is known that minato had a child other villages will be gunning for them .so please try and understand .said fugaku

"i know mikkoto chan you hate for this but it is the better for both the party and the village, by doing this i am not telling you to ignore him you can look after him by other ways i cant just give him to your clan it will be disastrous for your clan and family as it is know you know the image it will paint on your own clan."said the old kage.

mikoto heard this and saw with venomous glare towards her husband and hiruzen she knew they were right and she was being selfish but it was her best friends she looked at the child who was currently playing with her hair."you may be right but i still dont approve of it ,but i will follow your order and if anything happens to the child hiruzen remember this it will be last day for you as the hokage in living world ."due to mikoto rage the child looked at her curiously as if asking her what has happened .mikoto saw this and smiled ."dont worry i will always look after you and protect you even if it cost my life ."

"what was he named hokage -sama"asked fugaku but when he saw hiruzen ."please tell me he has named something good ,because as far as i know minato never had a good naming sense, so i hope he hasn't named him something idiotic."

"ah i dont know about what you said,but i can tell his name is Naruto.''said hokage not knowing what fugaku meant by his rambling

fugaku face palmed after hearing this and shouted loudly."how could that idiot named his child after a ramen topping ,doesn't he have any sense in naming."said fugaku

"what is wrong with that name i like it very much ,you know fugaku aside from ramen topping it also has another meaning to it .said mikoto while rocking the baby side by side

"hnn it does really?"asked fugaku with bewilderment and surprise evident in his voice

"yes the name Naruto also means malestorm or a powerful whirlpool will suit his character as i can sense that he will do great deeds in his life he will be hero for everyone.''said mikoto .Naruto looked at her and giggled confirming her statement."at least to me you will as be a hero wherever you go or whatever you do you will be my little hero Naruto.''said mikoto

"yes he surely will"said hokage with warmness in his voice ."after all he is their son and their pride like mikasa is and their legacy to this world.''

"ah yes hokage sama this is the document which was asked for submission of legally adopting mikasa in to our clan .''said fugaku .''mikoto we need to pick mikasa from child ward and our clan members will be waiting for us of the imminent arrival of mikasa.''mikoto nodded sadly.

''at least let me hold him for few more time because i know i wont be able to do it again''mikoto said this with sadness in her voice .the men present in the room saw this and acknowledged it,the hokage knew what mikoto was feeling.

''but mikoto it is already late we need to go home to others are waiting for us there.''said fugaku but mikoto was not listening to him .after seeing this the old kage cleared his voice which made the attention drawn towards him .

''you know what fugaku-kun i was going to take him and place him in the children ward,but as mikoto-chan wishes you can take him out for a few hours and return him here again in my custody''said the old kage .i can at least do this for you naruto-kun thought hiruzen.

''you hear that naruto-kun you will be with me for few more time,lets go?''said mikoto while this all was happening a young boy not older than 7 years old who had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the he was four years old, the Third Shinobi World War waged and he witnessed firsthand many of the war's casualties. The death and destruction he experienced at such a young age and was looking at the adults very carefully

he had heard the conversation between his parents in the house about the child which was currently held by her mother. and he was sad of what was going to happen to him. because he knows what it means to loose someone due to recently loosing his squad he knew what it meant so he can understand what his mother might be feeling.

he looked at the child very cautiously as if trying understand naruto looked at him he reached towards him as if telling him to hold looked at his mother asking her for permission .his mother nodded and handed him to his eldest child .itachi took the child in his hands and looked at him,the child was silent for a few minutes looking at itachi with sincerity of a child and smiled .itachi looked at him and smiled slightly and gave his finger to child so that he can play with it,but naruto just looked at it curiously ."you know you are quite different from my brother,i think we might get along really well when you grow up.''said itachi the adults present in the room looked at him with surprise on their faces

surprise because it is not everyday that itachi smile and compliment anyone and that to a new born child .mikoto bent down to itachis level and said .''yes he is quite different from other child and smart after all he is my little hero.''naruto heard this an gurgled and started laughing while clapping his hands .itachi saw this and said .''looks like he has taken a liking to you mother he only laughs when you are near to him and becomes active to get your attention.''said itachi and handed naruto to her mother who took him in her arms and started swinging him

''is that true naruto ,well then i am really happy that my hero appreciate me for my presence.''said mikoto happily and started clapping his hands happily ,fugaku saw this went near to his wife and bent down to look at naruto when he looked at him he could definitely say he was kushinas copy with minatos eyes he seeing him when naruto suddenly punched him in the eye and started laughing put a hand on his eyes and thought well he certain is strong atleast his punch was.

the present member in the room saw this and started laughing loudly.''well he certainly has got kushina temper if someone ogles him like kushina was .''said mikoto''he doesn't like someone looking at him without permission''

''but he didn't hit you or me mother so why did he hit father when he was looking.''said itachi curiously

''you dont need to ask that itachi he is like his mother when it come to me i think .''said fugaku with a defeated tone.''why of all the people he has to take kushina nature when it comes to me.''

''calm down fugaku-kun he will warm upto you soon ,you will right naruto-kun .''said mikoto naruto looked at her and then at fugaku then gurgled innocently.

fugaku looked at the scene and knew there was another kushina in the raising in the form of his son he was crying anime like looked at the scene and sweat dropped he knew kushina was mischievous in her younger days and she would give him hell everyday by beating everyone who teased her and prank face went white as a ghost when he thought of the prank she played on everyone ,i just wish he doesn't catch her other and started crying anime tears.

upon seeing this ,the rest of the member in the sweat dropped and thought what has happened to the two crying adults in the naruto was laughing . because nobody knows what future has in store for them.

after the crying session of the adults mikoto left to take kushina other child mikasa taking naruto with her she knew she had to give him ultimately but at least she can have a bit of happiness while she that they left for the children ward in hospital .hokage saw this sighed and got back to his knew life ahead will be difficult for all of them but they need to find every bit of happiness as they can.

scene change

inside a dark cave a figure was walking alone the place was fairly large with no one present and with only source of light was oil lantern .his footsteps could be heard throughout the kept moving without stopping anywhere .after almost five minutes of walking he came to stop in front of a chamber .the said chamber did not had any light it was black like night sky without moon and stars light. there was also other person present in the room he can sense it and knew who it was.

"had you prepared the things that i told you''said a black figure inside a cave big enough to hold a family of seven member''and does he know of what you were doing''

''yes i had prepared what you had told me to it was quite pain in the ass to search it since it had been many decades you had told me keep it safe.''and no he doesn't know about anything he just asked me where you went i told him you went out for some air,''said the other figure and handled him the scroll

''figures he is ignorant of what happens inside his hole,well i dont blame him for that at least i can do my work without any interruption''he saw the scroll and nodded and started leaving but stopped and said''i will out for few days due to important work so keep him busy''.

''hai i will''said the other figure

after some distance he stopped and thought i have all the thing which is required for procedure now it will be a matter of time i just have to wait for a opening and bamm .and started moving again in darkness with the destination set in his mind .

_%_

Another chapter done hope can get some review this time and thanks

NTWolf309

Tensa-Zangetsu102

karls jr for taking your time to read my story i would appreciate if anyone would like to this story .


End file.
